


Word Problems

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: It's an ordinary Monday (Post-Chosen)
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Word Problems

“C’mon, Buffy, I’ve got to be in class in an hour,” Willow said, looking at their reflection in the bathroom mirror, as Buffy’s arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Your exam was last week,” Buffy angled her head dropping a kiss on Willow’s neck. “Why don’t you stay home and play hooky with me?”

“Because I need to take notes.”

Buffy whispered, “I’ve got some notes you can take” before licking the shell of the redhead’s ear.

“And, well, the thing is…” Willow began, arching against her. “It’s not like it was at college in Sunnydale with my parents paying for everything. This class is costing more than that car we had when we left Cleveland.”

“That much?” Buffy stepped away from her. “Yeah, I guess you’d better head out then.”

“Right.” Willow put her resolve face on. “Have to be at class.”

Buffy turned to leave the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Willow didn’t say anything as she freed the buttons on Buffy’s pajama top and slipped it from the Slayer’s shoulders.

“Wil?” Buffy asked.

“Hmm?” 

“Not that I mind, really, but whatcha doin’?”

“See if you can figure out this word problem. A car leaves a garage on Shaverton Avenue traveling at 30 miles per hour. She is going to a location outside the city, approximately ten miles away. How much time will it take her to reach her destination?” Willow bent her head to suck on Buffy’s left nipple.

“How much…ah… time? I can’t really concentrate when you do that.”

Willow moved her head to devote equal time to Buffy’s right breast. She swept her tongue over it. “Do you want me to stop?”

Buffy’s fingers tightened in Willow’s hair. “God, no.”

“Can you give me a hint?”

Teeth lightly grazed Buffy’s nipple, then the tongue laved it again as if to take away the momentary pain. “No.”

“You’re evil. This education has made you evil. Torturing me with… ah… word problems. This is more pressure than I had on the SAT’s.”

“You want more pressure?” Willow asked, tracing her fingers over the fabric of the other girl’s bikini briefs.

“God, yes,” muttered Buffy.

Willow slid down Buffy’s body, kneeling in front of the Slayer. She divested Buffy of her underwear and then rubbed slow circles over the other woman’s clit.

“You want a hint? Pay attention.” Willow leaned in and nipped her way up and down Buffy’s legs, ten on one side, ten on the other, fingers still maintaining a teasing rhythm against her.

“Twenty,” Buffy breathed.

“Good girl,” replied Willow before letting her mouth travel the path of her fingers.

Buffy arched against Willow’s lips, letting herself be devoured. Her fingers tangled in Willow’s hair, pulling the redhead closer, sighing out her demands as Willow brought her to orgasm.

When she’d finished, slumping back against the sink, Buffy pulled Willow up. “We’ve got fifteen more minutes. Do you want me to…?”

“Make it up to me tonight.”

“Okay.”

Willow planted a long, passionate kiss on Buffy’s lips.

“Not a bad start to a Monday,” Buffy stated, smiling.

“Not bad at all,” Willow agreed. “See you tonight.”


End file.
